


Stardust Heart

by RionXLilia



Category: Galerians
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Large Breasts, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RionXLilia/pseuds/RionXLilia
Summary: Rita Sirius and Cain Pegasus, two Galerians created by Mother Computer Dorothy and named after the stars in the night sky. Two psychic siblings in The Family Program who share a secret love between brother and sister. A love between family is more addictive than any drug in the world. Based on the 1999 PSX video game Galerians and it's 2002 anime movie adaptation Galerians: Rion.





	Stardust Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Galerians or any of the characters or themes from this video game. Galerians belongs to Polygon Magic/Enterbrain and I do not own anything. I do not profit from this story and no money will ever be made from this story.

His touch was infectious to the red-headed girl. Every time his lips would meet the surface of her skin, she would shiver and run her hands up and down his arms. The same arms of the boy that wrapped around her waist and held her close, his warmth ever pleasant. From behind, he would assault her neck with lust filled kisses and even bites. She was taller than the boy by a few inches, the black leather high-heeled boots gave her a slight boost in height but even out of them, Rita was always the taller of the two Galerians. Her younger brother, Cain, was completely obsessed with his older sister's breasts and had began to run his hands through her white halter top, intent on ripping her suspenders off and ravishing her body. The green-eyed, blond haired boy took his lips off her neck and then met his sister's lips, passionately kissing them with a deep desire for more than just sibling affection. Not even a Galerian could resist the addictive allure of sex.

"Cain..." Rita said through a kiss. "...do you love me?"

"Yes, Rita...I love you more than anything." Cain, being an inexperienced horny teenager, found it difficult to both talk and kiss at the same time. 

"I want more than love, brother...I want you to fuck me."

Rita's words sent a fiery impulse through the male Galerian. He could feel a growing pulsation between his legs, desperately trying to free itself from the black leather of his clothing. His manhood throbbed against the black leather skirt of his sister, her ass instinctively rubbed up against him in response. Cain wanted to pull down her skirt, rip her panties off, and pound her ass into a brutal orgasm. He wanted to hear his big sister beg like a filthy slut.

"Rita, can you feel my cock? I know you want it...let me put it inside you."

"Don't keep a lady waiting, Cain."

She looked back at her brother and smiled at him sweetly. Cain began to undo her suspenders and shirt, freeing her large breasts and then began to squeeze and play with her nipples affectionately. She was hard. The kissing and dirty talk had made the woman become excited. Rita's impressive set was a form of narcissism on their mother's part. His sister had told him once before that it was not by chance that Dorothy's only daughter had large breasts just like her mother. On his part, apparently the men in the family were known for being well endowed. Rita would come to know this very well in the near future. With each pinch of her nipples and squeeze of her round, melon-shaped breasts, she moaned slightly in response.

"You really enjoy doing that, don't you? You boys are all the same." Rita laughed and continuing kissing Cain while he fondled her.

His hands then moved towards her black skirt and and began to pull down off. Cain however encountered a slight problem with the multiple belts in the front of her skirt but Rita was there to guide his hands. 

"Ugh, sorry about that..." Cain apologized, embarrassed that he might have ruined the mood.

"You don't have to apologize. It's fine." Rita said sweetly, with absolutely no judgement at all. Hearing her voice was akin to an angel's chorus. For whatever reason, Cain was almost hypnotized by the older Galerian.

After the two teens finally undid the belts of her skirt, her white panties were finally revealed and Cain then began to feel around her ass. She was nicely shaped and she was pleasantly firm. The boy always seen himself as a "boob guy" but he also had to admit his sister had a nice butt too.

"You have a nice ass..." Cain said whilst admiring Rita's behind.

"Not as good as your ass though."

"What? You like looking at my ass?"

"Of course. Always wearing that slutty leather outfit. So tight fitting...and on all the right parts too. How could a girl resist?" Rita laughed playfully to the boy and he blushed a little. Now that she mentioned it, he did remember seeing her at least once take a quick look at his backside. Cain was relieved to know he wasn't the only perverted sibling in the Mushroom Tower.

Rita stepped away from the boy and bent down, letting him get a good view of her ass. This didn't help matters at all with the growing erection in his pants. She took her long arms and placed her lithe fingertips to her black high-heeled boots. She began to unzip them and once they were unzipped, she recklessly kicked them away across the floor. Turning away, she met her brown eyes to his green eyes and moved her hands to her hips. Rita then smirked confidently at him. 

"Well? What do you think, little brother?"

"You look gorgeous...I don't know what to say, really."

The female Galerian was too beautiful to be real. Her skin was a healthy, creamy white and her earthy brown eyes were bright despite their dark color. Her hair, cut short into a bob cut, was like a blazing fire. It matched her passionate and sometimes moody personality. Her breasts were large and hung heavy off her statuesque body. Despite their size, Rita's strength allowed her to move about as if she didn't have two melons attached to her chest. Her arms and legs were long and also somewhat toned. All Galerians were warriors of Dorothy and her body definitely proved it. His sister was physically much stronger than Cain.

Cain's eyes weren't the only ones being greedy. Although he was still clothed in his tight fitting black outfit, she could visibly see the stiffness between his legs. His cock was pitching a tent and the lustful part of her wanted to taste it. She felt a need to play with his manhood so she took it upon herself to unclothe her brother next.

"Here, Cain, why don't you let me take care of this for you? Just stand still and let your big sister handle this..." Her tone was sultry and heavy, it betrayed her usual soft spoken but confident way of speaking.

She moved closer to the boy and brought her hands to the main zipper of his outfit. Pulling it down, she looked at his toned abs and trailed her fingertips up and down Cain's body. Rita knelt down and with her full lips, she began to kiss his body lightly with admiration. With his shirt unzipped, she brought her fingers to the zipper on his pants and unzipped them until both his shirt and pants were completely removed. Leather outfit placed to the side, Cain now stood only in his tight fitting black briefs.

"Oh my..." Rita said. "That's a pretty big dick. I can't wait to taste it."

"It's more than a mouthful for you. Hope you don't have a gag reflex." Cain said with pride in the size of his manhood. She laughed with complete confidence.

"Well, we'll see about that, naughty boy."

Rita brought her full lips to the tip of his cock, still tucked away in his briefs, and lovingly kissed it. She trailed down from the head of his penis, down the shaft, and to the base near his balls. With each peck, Cain moaned and his cock would pulsate with arousal. The feeling of his dick being tended to by his gorgeous big sister almost brought him to orgasm. The teenage Galerian was already beginning to pre-cum as the tip of his penis had left a stain on his black briefs. She loved to tease him and play with his dick, making him tortuously wait for his blowjob.

"Rita! Agh...I can't...I can't wait anymore! I need you to suck my cock. I don't know if I'll..." His tone was breathy and full of excitement. Rita knew he was inexperienced and her kissing was beginning to send his emotions whirling. Cain then pulled his briefs down to his knees and fully revealed his massive, veiny cock to the redhead. She already knew he was big but now she was completely sure of it.

"You're such an eager boy, aren't you? Lucky you have such a big dick. Try not to cum while I'm blowing you, okay?"

The redheaded Galerian first licked around the bright red head of his dick and then brought the tip of his engorged member between her soft lips. She began to bob her head back and forth as she started blowing him with vigor. He tasted sweet but bitter at the same time. Perhaps it was the pre-cum and not his cock itself but she quickly got used to how her brother's cock felt on her tongue. Cain brought his hands to her head and guided his sister. She moaned through the throbbing erection in her mouth and soon began to deep throat him all the way to the base of his penis.

"Oh fuck! Rita!!"

His cries of pleasure only made her swallow his length even more and at a greater speed. Her right hand was placed around the base of his cock while the left hand slowly caressed his big balls. The triple sensation of her mouth and two hands almost made Cain cum but he resisted.

"Just like that...don't stop. Fuck, I love this so much..." The younger sibling placed one hand to his hip and the other around her head, fingers sliding through fire red locks of hair. Every few seconds or so, he could feel his manhood pulsate in her mouth. She was so warm, moist, and deep. She had the lips of a goddess and the way she made love to his cock was almost too much for him to bear. Without even realizing it, the male Galerian began to thrust his hips into her mouth and began to slowly face fuck her. This action made Rita moan with approval and Cain began to increase his speed. He was now face fucking his own sister with his huge cock and he loved every second of it.

"That's right, sister! Take my big dick! Suck my fucking cock like the whore you are!" Rita was unsure if Cain's dirty talk was either arousing or humiliating but she didn't care either way. She was too obsessed with the huge cock she was sucking.

"Rita, I'm gonna cum! Shit, I'm gonna cum!!" Cain quickly face fucked Rita's mouth and then held her head with both hands against his cock. Within less than two seconds, Cain unleashed a torrent of hot cum through her mouth and right down her throat. Rita was not expecting an action like that but the taste of his cum and the look of pleasure in her little brother's face removed any feelings of awkwardness she might of had. She deeply enjoyed being face-fucked and she was honestly surprised at the sheer volume of cum he had built up inside him. I guess too much time being around an attractive big sister and waiting so long to actually fuck would do that to a boy.

Sliding out of her lips, Cain finally released his member from the confines of Rita's mouth and he was exhausted. Her mouth was used up like a dirty sock and white strands of hot cum were dripping from her lips. They were both blushing bright red and although Cain had just endured an orgasm, his cock was still pretty hard. Rita simply brought an arm to her mouth and wiped the remaining cum away. She just shook her head at him and smirked a little.

"Not bad for a rookie, Cain."

"I'm sorry I made such a mess, sister. I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Don't apologize. It was your first time. But it looks like you're still hard. How about I give you a tit fuck?"

"A tit fuck?"

"Yeah, like in one of those dirty movies you see on the internet."

"If it's okay with you Rita...just don't get mad at me if I cum too soon."

Rita guided Cain to the carpeted floor of the room and got on top of the boy. She smiled and then placed his still throbbing erection between her large breasts. Holding each side with her hands, Rita began to stimulate him by rubbing his dick between her breasts with an up and down motion. Occasionally, she would kiss the tip of his cock to further pleasure him.

"Oh wow, you're good at this!"

"I had plenty of practice with big brother."

"Birdman?"

"Yeah. Does that bother you?"

"No, I'm just surprised you can tolerate his annoying laugh."

"Well, when I did this to him, he did a lot more screaming than laughing..."

The two siblings laughed at their sudden conversation and Rita then began to increase the speed of her tit fucking. Her tits squeezed down hard on Cain's cock and he could do nothing but lay helpless under the weight of the female Galerian. He was her prey to be played with however she wanted.

"Fuck, that feels nice."

"Are you gonna cum soon, honey?"

"Maybe. Where do you want me to cum? Face or your breasts?"

"Ummm...how about both?"

They switch positions and Rita laid on her back while Cain knelt on top of her. He placed his huge cock between her bigger tits and pressed his two hands on her breasts. Cain began to thrust in between her breasts in a penetrative fashion.

"That's a good boy, Cain. Fuck my tits. Fuck your big sister's tits!" Rita's encouraging words made him feel closer to his older sibling. After a few minutes of tit fucking, he could feel the pleasure about to erupt from his manhood and he quickly pulled out of her loving breasts and began to jerk off all over Rita's face, her breasts, and into her mouth. She made lust filled moans as Cain ejaculated all over his sister's body. When it was over, Rita was a wet mess covered in white fluid.

"Did I mention you taste good?" Rita said after swallowing his second load. "Nice aim too, you didn't get any of my hair."

"I didn't feel like having a chair or table thrown at me." Cain made sure to not cum on his sister's hair. The boy didn't feel like having to dodge her telekinesis like in one of their training sessions at Michelangelo Memorial Hospital.

"Yeah, you never were good at dodging flying furniture."

"So...now what do you want to do?

"Are you still up for fucking my pussy? Then maybe my ass?"

"Heh, like I would ever say no."

Cain held Rita's hands and pulled her up from the carpet and back on her feet. Using a nearby cloth, Rita cleaned herself off and lead her brother to the bedroom nearby and through the door. They began to kiss again before laying on the soft sheets of the bed. The boy spread the redhead's legs far apart and placed the tip of his cock to the entrance of her womanhood. The lips of her pussy were tight and he slowly pushed into her. Rita made slight moans of affection and looked down at Cain's girth beginning to enter inside her. Birdman, her older brother, was the first one to take her virginity and now, as Cain's older sister, she would be his first.

"Ohhh..." Rita moaned.

"Ahhh...you're so tight."

"Go deeper Cain...ugh, don't stop..."

Cain pushed his cock through Rita's pussy and the tightness was surprising to him. He had never had sex before and his only real experience with it before were pictures and movies on the web. He remembered seeing humans have sex and it looked very pleasurable. The women would cry out in a pleasure that also sometimes resembled pain and the men had nearly limitless stamina until climax reduced them to mere shadows of themselves. She felt tighter than what he envisioned in his head but it was a good feeling. He didn't feel any pain at all, only pleasure. He began to thrust and he held Rita's legs with both of his arms. Her red locks were rested atop a soft pillow and he watched as her beautiful big tits bounced up and down with each trust. He thought he would be terrible at having sex but it seemed like his natural instincts were beginning to take over. A part of his mind hoped that Dorothy would never find out about this but Dorothy herself was too busy trying to find some stupid human girl in the city.

"That feels good Cain. You're doing pretty well so far."

"I've always wanted to do this, Rita."

"I know. A big sister always knows what her little brother is thinking."

Rita brought her hands to the hands of Cain and they interlocked fingers. She felt her brother's warmth and it brought her joy, both romantically and sexually. The feeling of being penetrated and fucked deep made her forget about how much she hated her life and how much she hated her Galerian powers. Cain couldn't remove her pain but he could serve as a pleasant distraction. A fleeting happiness for a miserable girl like her. As he pounded her pussy faster and faster, Rita moaned and wrapped her strong legs around his waist. Cain pressed deeper into her and eventually he buried his face in her chest. Her sisterly impulses made her hug her brother affectionately as he went balls deep into her wet pussy. Rita was fighting desperately to not cum yet but despite being the stronger of the two, she simply couldn't resist his beautiful cock. 

"Shit! Cain, I'm cumming! Fuck!!" The redheaded Galerian said in an ecstatic tone.

"Agh!!! Rita!!! I love you!!!"

Cain thrust hard into her sex and as he came, he pressed deeply into her pussy until the entire shaft was inside. The sheer force of her orgasm made the girl lock her legs even harder to the point that he hurt but he didn't care. Rita could feel Cain's cock pulsating as it shot it's hot, white seed within the tight walls of her flesh. Her womanhood was a sacred place only one other person was allowed inside until today and she was honored it was him. She dug her nails into his skin almost to the point of drawing blood. Her brother's dick was so big and the minutes that passed seemed like a blur. She had been fucked so hard, she almost felt like passing out. Cain was still cumming and her pussy was beginning to overflow with seed. The feeling was hard to describe but it was beautiful. She hadn't cum this hard since that night with Birdman.

"Heh...not bad for a virgin...if you could only fight as good as you fuck." Rita was breathless but she still had energy to take a shot at his poor track record of losing against her in the training room.

"You're one to talk...I'm not the only one who looks like a hot mess right now..." Cain quipped back, his mind still swirling with hormones from his recent climax.

"Oh, shut up!" The Galerian went to playfully slap at his blond head for daring to insult her appearance. "By the way, Cain...we're not done."

"What?! You still want more?!"

"You're not a weakling are you? What's wrong, too tired to fuck your big sister in her ass? Come one, just one more time." She was taunting him right now, the same way siblings would tease one another.

"Ugh, fine..."

Cain begrudgingly pulled out of her pussy and flipped his sister over, ass facing out towards him. To his surprise, he was still quite erect despite already climaxing three times. He mounted her doggy-style and slowly inserted his penis into her anus. Rita gritted her teeth at his size and endured the pain. After a few seconds, Cain had parted the entryway of her ass and began to loosen her up.

"Ow!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry! Do you want me to use lubricant?" He said.

"No, it's fine. Just keep going!" 

The boy continued to penetrate her ass until he was half-way inside. He had thought the interior of her womanhood was tight but the sensation of her asshole gripping his manhood was something else. The male Galerian had to go slow at the risk of damaging her with his girth. With the girl flipped over, he placed his arms to her sides and pressed against the bed sheets.

"Ugh..." He shuddered under his breath. "And I thought pussy was tight..."

"Ohhh, brother..." She cried out even more, this time with her eyes closed. "Fuck my ass."

Cain slide his throbbing cock in and out of Rita's asshole. She was beyond tight. The wetness of his cum covered cock proved to be a somewhat decent lubrication. With each thrust, his balls would slap against her ass, making a most enjoyable sound. The frequency of these sounds would increase the quicker his pace went. He had started out slow but then started fucking her anally with a vicious speed. This time, he had a greater control over his orgasm and was intent on not ejaculating too early. After a few minutes, he moved his hands off the bed, near Rita's sides, and then placed his two hands on her ass cheeks. She was just as firm as before.

Rita could do nothing but enjoy being ravished. Not even her big brother played with her ass the same way Cain was playing with it now. Her pussy was still very much wet and dripping with his warm seed and now the male Galerian was marking his territory yet again in her asshole. She had many fantasies of being taken by a well hung lover and being completely dominated in the ass. Anal had been a big kink for her and she was right now living the fantasy. Even sweeter was the fact that she was being taken by that sweet boy Cain, who was also a very naughty boy. Such a naughty boy that he would screw his own sister in the ass. Rita felt a need to have her clitoris stimulated so she brought both her hands to her crotch and began to rub her clit whilst fingering herself in the process. The stimulation of both her clitoris, pussy, and ass nearly brought her to a Short.

"Yeah, you like taking your brother's cock in your ass? Rita, you bitch..."

"Keep fucking me, Cain! Ahhh...Fuck my tight ass! Fuck my ass like the filthy bitch I am!"

"You slut...Do you want my cum? Tell me you want my cum!"

"I want your cum, little brother! Ahhh! Cum inside my ass! Cum inside big sister Rita!!"

"Argh!! Rita!!"

"Ahhh!!! Cain!!!"

With a final push, Cain came for the fourth time inside Rita's ass. His warm seed flooded her anal walls, the pressure and force of his orgasm almost made him feel like his dick had exploded. Rita's legs and feet kicked in a wild fashion against the bed as she was experiencing another orgasm, this one stronger than before. It was so pleasurable it even made her toes curl. The increased stimulation of her clitoris had indeed proved effective. The green-eyed Galerian had stopped penetrating but was still inside, enjoying the feeling of his pulsating dick against the tightness of her ass. She had been completely filled to the brim in both of her holes. She had been fucked in not only her mouth and pussy but now her ass. The brown-eyed Galerian felt tears escape from her eyes, not out of pain or sadness, but out of her extreme emotional state. She was so happy and so pleased. It was hard to describe. She couldn't remember a time where she felt like this. It was new and it was beautiful. The same way falling snow was beautiful. 

"Rita, I can't go anymore..." Cain said, now completely drained of all energy and willpower to have sex. Four times was more than enough. Already pulled out of her ass, his penis was beginning to enter the flaccid state.

"Ah...ah...ah...Yeah. I'm done. I almost Shorted too." Rita rolled over on the bed and let her brother's cum drain out from her ass. She felt Galerians must've been engineered with increased sexual stamina because no average human could make love the same way they just made love. This level of sexual depravity was unheard of, even for a human. "What time is it?"

"12:30 AM" Cain said, looking at the electronic digital clock on the night stand. "Good thing these walls are soundproof. We would've woken everyone in the Mushroom Tower."

"Yeah, that would be bad." Rita said. "Still...please don't leave Cain. Stay with me here. Let's just close our eyes until morning."

She looked at him with the same sibling affection she always looked at him. Despite things changing between them, she was still the same Rita. The very same Rita that always looked after her younger siblings. Cain brought a hand to her soft face and caressed it. She was so perfect, even in her disheveled state. His first love and probably the only love he will ever feel. A love completely different from what he felt for Dorothy, his mother. Or the love he felt for his two brothers, Birdman and Rainheart, regardless of all the times they used to fight. It was a pure love between brother and sister, the only sister in the world that Cain had. He was a Pegasus type and she was a Sirius but they were family all the same. Mother Computer Dorothy had created them both. In their veins, flowed the blood of Galerians and the blood of those created by Dorothy's Family Program.

"Okay." Cain said. "I'll stay here. I don't want to leave your side, Rita. I'm so happy you're my sister."

"Thank you." Rita said. "I feel the same. I'm glad to have you as my brother. I'm so glad we're a family."

A few minutes passed before the two siblings decided to finally go to sleep. The day after would be more of the same that they hated so much. Following Dorothy's orders, taking drugs, training their psychic powers, being experimented on, listening to Clinic Chief Lem's bullshit, everything they both despised so much. But this night could never be taken from them. Even if they were to both be destroyed, this experience is something nobody could ever destroy. The bond between friends, family, and lovers is unbreakable. The bond between a brother and sister, between two Galerians, could never be broken.

"Goodnight, Rita."

"Goodnight, Cain."


End file.
